Justin
Justin (The Really Hot Guy) was a contestant on the Total Drama series. He appears in the finale of Season One of Total Drama World Wide. Justin got a spot on Total Drama Amusement Park. Justin was placed on the Killer Clowns, but the teams were merged in Lazer Losers!. Justin was voted off in a tie-breaker challenge in Scareful What You Wish For! Justin advanced to Total Drama High School. Justin was placed on Team Tornado. Biography Season One In The Final Season...Maybe, Justin didn't say much in the beginning and was a little upset when he couldn't vote the winner. Justin said in the confessional, after he was chosen to be on Season Two, that he'll be worse than what Heather did. Season Two In 18 Flags, Justin glad to be back in the competition, Justin said in the confessional that he plans on getting alot further than before. During the challenge, Justin quit the challenge, in order not to get team captaion status, as it's part of his plan. Justin was placed on the Killer Clowns. In Duncan Tank, Justin was relaxing in his bed, having a facial. Justin didn't say much during the episode, but he plotted on getting Noah voted off. Justin voted off Eva, after she made Lindsay cry. Justin was in the final two with Eva and he received the final cotton candy. Justin said he has more in store planned. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Justin was in the guys dressing room. During breakfest in the mess hall, Justin was pretty quiet talking a few times, but mostly thinking of strategy. Justin said in the confessional that he plans on getting much further. During the challenge, Justin helped his team paddle the log, and was shown angry when Ezekiel fell off the log. Justin's team lost the challenge, and Justin and his alliance voted off Ezekiel. In Ringy Dinks, Justin was in the guys dressing room, shaving off Duncan's mohawk and blaming it on Noah, but his plan failed when it wasen't Duncan's mohawk just part of his cap. During the challenge, Justin scored a 7 which helped some, his team won the challenge thanks to Izzy. In Shark Attack, Justin was in the guys dressing room, very quiet. Justin said in the confessional that Izzy had to go then Noah. During the challenge, Justin took off his shirt to try and make the girls on the Screaming Preformers get off, but Gwen, Heather and Courtney didn't fall for it. Justin and his team lost the challenge, he voted off Izzy, but she used an immunity idol. In Who Wants to be a Heatheraire?, Justin called Lindsay on a cell phone and told her that she was chosen to be in a new movie "LIGHTS! CAMERA! LINDSAY!", which Justin said in the confessional that it's part of his plan to keep her happy and to get further in the game. During the challenge, Justin was able to answer one question and got a point for his team, but Justin's team lost again. Justin voted off Izzy, but since she changed her name the votes didn't count. In Hall of Courtneys, Justin was eating in the mess hall with everyone else. Justin said he was fed up with losing and was going to really try to win this challenge in the confessional. During the challenge, Justin managed to keep away from "Mirror Chef" and was able to get out with his team. Justin and his team finally won a challenge and attended the ceremony for the Screaming Preformers to gloat. In Drama In The Air, Justin was in the guys dressing room, hearing Lindsay crying in the girls dressing room, so Justin gets out his phone and calls her again about the movie she was to star in, Duncan saw this and told Lindsay about it, which made her upset and mad. During the challenge, Justin was pushed off by Lindsay and fell on the ground, as he said in the confesssional that he couldn't believe she pushed him off. Justin's team lost the challenge and Justin voted off Mysteria, but since she changed her name back to Izzy, Noah was voted off. In Lazer Losers!, Justin was in the mess hall, trying to convince Courtney that Duncan was cheating on her, but since Courtney didn't believe Justin at all, she ignored him. During the challenge, Justin tried to shoot Izzy, but she shot him before he could. Justin didn't show emotion when Chris showed everyone the video of Gwen and Duncan kissing in the confessional. Justin voted off Heather, but Gwen was voted off instead. In Foul Play In the Funhouse, Justin was with everyone else in the mess hall. Justin was scared to hear about the challenge, since he had a bad experience with funhouses when he was a child, which Heather made fun of calling him a "whimp". During the challenge, Justin followed Lindsay and didn't speak much. Justin was captured by Chef and lost the challenge. Justin went with Lindsay and voted off Duncan, since Duncan was the target in everyone's eyes, but LeShawna left instead, since Chris enjoyed seeing Duncan being the target. In Scareful What You Wish For!, Justin was in the mess hall with everyone else, Justin thought it was strange that they were doing a challenge during night. Justin found Petey biting Duncan very humorous. During the challenge, Justin found an envelope and was able to get a clue to the next envelope. Justin was able to avoid the ghosts for a long time, and managed to get the golden Chris, but Beth and Sierra kept trying to steal it back. After a long fight for the golden Chris, Justin was captured by ghosts and was out of the challenge. Justin was glad to see Beth win the challenge. Justin voted off Heather, but they had a tie-breaker challenge between Justin and Heather, Justin lost the challenge and Heather got to move on in the competition and Justin took the Cannon of Shame. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Justin didn't speak much in the episode. Justin said he was okay with being there, since Heather was there too, hapy that she was eliminated. After Blaineley got tied up and was placed back stage, Justin untied her and made a deal with her to put him in a magazine, which she agreed to. Blaineley tried to trick Justin into saying "I do", so Blaineley could technically be married to Justin, but Eva told her to get on with the interviews. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Justin was rooting for Sierra, since he thought Duncan was a jerk. Justin wanted to hurry up and end the season, since he had to go to a photoshoot, which Heather insulted him by asking him if it was for "Ugly O' Monthly", which made Justin angry. Justin cheered for Sierra when she won the million dollars, and said "I'm back baby" when he made it to season three. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, after seeing Ezekiel in a body cast, Justin quickly said he was faking, since he said he saw him walking and bending down earlier. When Petey, Ezekiel's snake, came back, Ezekiel picked him off the ground and exposed himself a lier, which Justin made a point of his lie by telling him off to everyone. Justin was placed on Team Tornado, and his team lost the challenge, but since it was a non-elimination challenge, they only had to sleep in the basement. Trivia * Justin is the only male with female lips. * Justin was one of the two contestants to ever compete in a tie-breaker challenge. Category:Killer Clowns Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Tornado